


today is just not your day | markno

by MarkLee127



Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute but under appreciated, fluff again, stan markno, unpopular ship, uwu, why are markno so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: "who would've thought huh." jeno mumbled as he played with the others fingers."who would've thought what?""that we'd get this close. and all because I'm a generous angel who took you in like a stray-""excuse me, I'm not a stray-""you looked like a wet dog when we first met.""literally, shut the fuck up."
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934
Kudos: 71





	today is just not your day | markno

jeno sighed as he trudged along the street, his umbrella held over his head as the pattering of rain engulfed the surroundings. 

"today was a pretty shit day." he mumbled as he looked down at his feet, his socks soaked from stepping in a puddle earlier, leaving the material to stick to his skin. 

he couldn't wait to get home. 

he maneuvered through the crowd as he tried not to poke anyone's eyes out with the edges of his umbrella, and at the same time, try not to step in any more puddles. 

"hEY YOU BITCH!" jeno's head snapped upwards as he heard someone shout, only to see a hooded boy absolutely drenched as a car speeded past, jeno assumed the vehicle splashed him. 

yikes.  
glad I'm not him. 

he watched the guy from his peripheral vision, hearing him groan loudly and peel the hoodie off his skin. 

jeno grimaced as he heard the string of curses leaving the boys mouth. 

he continued on his journey, only to find the drenched stranger was walking not so far besides him in the same direction. 

does he live near? 

shrugging, jeno smiled once he saw his apartment building.

finally. 

•••

he fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock his door, his fingers having gone numb from the cold. 

as the door opened he heard the elevator ding, looking to the side his eyes widened as he saw a familiar dripping figure. 

"the fuck..?" jeno kept a hand on his handle as the person walked towards him, stopping at the door opposite his.   
"new neighbour? what a coincidence.." jeno mumbled as he saw the person stop and search their pockets. 

he entered his own apartment, and was about to close his door when he heard the boy groan loudly again. 

"um.. are you okay?" jeno asked timidly as he watched the other lean against the door and drop onto the floor with a huff, crossing his arms.

"from what fucking angle do I look okay? I'm drenched and my clothes keep sticking to me and now I've misplaced my fucking keys."

damn, today was not this dude's day. 

"do you.. um.. have another way to get in?" jeno leant against his door as he observed the other in pity. 

"ugh no, not until my roommate gets back, but he's coming home late."

"why don't you call him?"

"....my phones inside."

jeno sucked in a breath as the other took his hood off, his black hair dripping as he pouted. 

if he was an animal, jeno was sure his ears would be drooping in defeat.

the younger hesitated before stepping aside and clearing his throat, "you can wait in here if you like."

"um.. are you sure? I'll just make everything wet-"

"it's okay, I'll give you clothes."

jeno smiled at him as he saw the other hesitate to accept, "I insist, I saw you get splashed by that car, today is just not your day dude."

the others cheeks dusted red as he covered his face, "ah shit, you saw that?"

jeno snickered as he remembered how the other cursed at the top of his lungs, "yeah, now come in."

he grabbed marks sleeve and pulled him in, telling him to wait by the door as he got changed and gave him a new pair of clothes. 

"you can change in there." he pointed to the bathroom, the other smiled in gratitude as he walked off. 

after he changed and they were all sorted out they both sat on the couch, an air of awkwardness covering them. 

"so uh thanks for letting me stay here till my roommate gets back."

"no problem!" 

they spent the evening talking, getting to know each other, jeno found out the persons name was mark, and that he just moved in last weekend with his roommate called johnny. 

mark perked up as he heard knocking from outside, him and jeno opened the door to see mark's roommate knocking on the empty apartment.

"dude, I'm here." a tall guy turned around and looked confused as he saw mark.

"why aren't you inside?"

"lost my keys."

"wha- then why didn't you call me? I could've come home early."

jeno watched the two talk as mark shrugged and stepped into the hallway, "left my phone inside."

johnny shook his head as he fished his own keys out of his pocket, mumbling about mark being a dumbass under his breath. 

jeno smiled at mark as he left, not forgetting to give him the small piece of paper with his number. 

they clicked pretty well that evening. 

and their bond just got stronger everytime they hung out after that. 

from the time they first hung out together, to when they introduced each other to their own friend groups, to the time jeno accidentally admitted his crush on mark, to their first date.

with each passing minute they spent together, their hearts formed a bond that they both knew would never break. 

and yeah, they had their fights, but don't all couples? but they always managed to find a way through it. 

always managed to find comfort in the others arms. 

like right now, with jeno and mark watching a movie in the youngers apartment, jeno resting his head on marks chest,

"who would've thought huh." jeno mumbled as he played with the others fingers. 

"who would've thought what?"

"that we'd get this close. and all because I'm a generous angel who took you in like a stray-"

"excuse me, I'm not a stray-"

"you looked like a wet dog when we first met."

"literally, shut the fuck up."

they smiled as they met eyes, amusement and pure adoration sparkling within them. 

"I love you." jeno mumbled as he hugged the other tightly.

"ow-" mark whined as he pulled the others arms away and protectively put a hand over his ribs, 

"love you too, but you don't need to be so aggressi-"

and with that, jeno tackled the black haired boy, the two of them play fighting with their laughter dancing through the air.


End file.
